


幻觉（1）

by sandynoer



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer
Kudos: 11





	幻觉（1）

1  
博士的第一次，是和送葬人。  
当然不能说给，因为性与爱中没有高低贵贱之分。且双方都是第一次，也就没了所谓的给予或掠夺。  
原因也不外乎是在某次战后的病房内。两人视线相对，于是博士凑过来，与送葬人接吻。  
送葬人没有拒绝，但他浑身僵硬。  
搭档和恋人之间的界限，是十指相扣。这是魅魔当初愚弄送葬人的玩笑话，送葬人却从此不敢碰搭档的手。或许他真该像他自己所说的那样对所有亲密接触毫无感觉。但魅魔不一样。  
博士不一样。  
不论他们是同一人也好，是两个截然不同的身份也罢。  
他的触碰送葬人不反感，这是送葬人早就知道的。而今又刷新了一点。  
他甚至有些享受。  
他们就像一对情窦初开的恋人，从相知到相爱那般水到渠成——虽然他们确实是晚了些。而立之年的初恋，他们互相憧憬，又踌躇了十年。  
但归咎于细节时，又是那么的顺理成章。  
如果再早一些，他们会因为退缩而失败，或是互相撕咬到两败俱伤吧。四片最敏感肌肤相接的时候，他们不约而同地想。而今的每一分靠近都经过深思熟虑，连拥抱都经过反复练习。送葬人扣住博士的后颈，莹白发丝中硌在手心的硬物再次确定了博士踏出这步的原因。  
送葬人加深了这个吻。  
佐之以拥抱，甚至有些强迫地满足对方的需要。向他索求的任务对象终于得到回应，博士摸索着解开男人的衣领。他们曾经无数次互相帮助着褪去对方衣服，却只有这次，目标不是鲜血淋漓的伤口。  
他们想要的是眼前这个人，他们彼此都很清楚。  
兴许他们得感谢萨科塔族必备的铳械养护知识，否则你根本不能指望两个禁欲者身上会有安全套。送葬人还能用霰弹枪的大口径来解释为什么无油的防沙套子会是自己的型号。博士事先藏起的润肤水乳就很难说了。  
——一切都是蓄谋已久。而最好的报答不过是顺利进行。  
博士终于褪下那件繁复的制服，露出送葬人精壮有力的上身。他近乎虔诚地滑坐在地，褪下自己长裤的同时亲吻男人的髋骨。而送葬人为他拆开了礼物。  
博士作为这极夜中唯一的光源，他的纯洁没有温度。他是和月光一般冰凉的，却又叫人心无处可逃。  
他的德行至洁，他的欲念也不肮脏。就像戒律必将涉及方面，比起诋毁和谩骂，更应该感念他的健全。  
送葬人想起他在主面前誓约的一切，觉得背德，又觉贴切。  
于是他摊开了这幅画卷。  
魅魔的身体是很美的，送葬人在和他搭档时就知道。他很瘦，不符合主倡导的丰盈，也不是世人所推崇的极致阳刚或阴柔。但他体型匀称，每一寸骨骼都充分诠释了黄金比例，而包裹着这身骨肉的皮又柔白细腻。仅此而已，却美得至极。  
送葬人把手伸进他的衣襟，博士的体表总是微凉的。白化种无暇的身躯有着瓷塑的密度又带了血肉的饱满。他吸收着男人手心的热，与男人的掌心贴合。这触感令人着迷。  
而将用于承欢的那里更是标准的粉色。  
送葬人把水乳倒在手心。博士喜欢的东西总是带着清爽的气味，送葬人猜测里面含有冰片，这种会让皮肤更为敏感的成分并非刻意，但眼下助兴的效用毋庸置疑。  
送葬人摸到密境入口的同时，博士同样捕获了入侵者。送葬人平日穿的宽松，衣服下身材健硕。博士手中那物更是尺寸惊人。只是这人平时不懂疏解，光是被博士一摸便浑身一震。而后送葬人直接抓住了他捣乱的双手，出口的警告已有些恼怒。  
“……为避免不必要的伤害，我不建议你现在轻举妄动。”  
双腿间被挤进精瘦腰身的博士笑不出来了，方才把玩的那物热乎乎地抵在胯下。他只能示弱地握住对方按住手腕的手指，并支支吾吾地试图解释。  
“在……在计划范围内了……我……我允许……”  
条件有限，而对象特许。  
送葬人最终只能叹一口气，以牙齿褪去手套，扣住博士手指的同时，略带强硬地进入了他。  
情热终于捂暖了魅魔这块艳石。零乱的荒地终于挨了第一记锄头。敏感的入口传来一阵钝痛，男人略显粗大的性器趁着乳液不容抗拒地侵入。博士夹紧送葬人的腰，握紧身上人的手。想要阻止，却被密集的亲吻封住了口。  
含蓄的、温柔的吻避开了两人的齿列。他们舔舐对方的舌尖，轻咬彼此的唇瓣。单一而又乐此不疲。  
待一开始难以忍受的疼痛散去，博士便沉溺在饱满的被填充感中。他低声呜咽着扭动腰肢，绵密高热的内里叫送葬人低哼一声，搂住他的臂膀收得更紧。  
绝非经验之谈。仅仅处于本能，还有对对方感受的迁就和试探。他们能叫彼此都感到舒适，连性爱也是如此，最基本的冲撞和包裹就能让他们满足。  
毕竟更近了。毕竟，那是之前被认为只要踏出就满盘皆输的一步。  
现在当然是没有。长久的期待带来的是与渴望相符的热切，他们望向彼此的眼里全是信任与依赖。充足的准备抹去痛苦，到位的措施让送葬人可以毫无顾忌地射在博士体内。而博士比预料中的更激动一些，他泄在男人的掌心里，两次。  
当然不会有第三次，他们知道什么叫适可而止。  
为了弥补之前因为谨慎错失的接触，他们选择简单清理后相拥而眠。送葬人拥着被自己操热了的暖玉，而后被硕大的狐尾缠住脚腕。温软的狐狸把自己塞进猎人的怀抱，并偎在送葬人颈侧，满足地被男人的气息沁透。  
送葬人亲吻着博士的额头，也亲吻他发间隐隐可见的角。  
他们做了，没什么特殊的原因。  
时间到了，仅此而已。


End file.
